Michele Santana
Michele Santana '''is one of the main protagonists on the show. A naive young woman who has a very strong sense of justice. She was raised by her brother, who did not return after being sent to the Process. She is a candidate in the 104th Process and is part of the 3%. She is also a member of the Cause. Personality Michele, currently, is driven by revenge. She is shown to be extremely vengeful for her brother's supposed wrongful death at the hands of Ezequiel, attempting to poison the head proctor at the possible cost of her mission. Anger festers inside her at the Process and Ezequiel. However, she is also shown to be a good, rational leader, with strong thoughts about what is fair and not fair. In the second season, Michele is an outcast on the Offshore, and is seemingly lost between the Offshore and the Inland, not belonging to any. She follows Ezequiel for the purpose of saving her brother and proving his innocence, and seems only loyal to herself, although it is quite the contrary. Throughout the season, we see how Michele's actions are well-thought out, and that she wants a better world for all. Background She was raised by her brother, Andre Santana. Relationships '''Fernando - relationship during the 104th process. Parted when Fernando didn't proceed to the offshore. Season One "Chapter 01: Cubes" Michele attended the 104th Process with her friend Bruna. After putting on the necklace of her boyfriend, she stared at a picture of her brother, Andre Santana, before being instructed by her registration chip that she had a 47 minute walk to the Process building. After making it to the Process building, she was interviewed by Cesar who hit on her and asked her if he can meet her outside of the interview. She was taken off guard when he immediately segues into a test question, but managed to successfully answer his questions. He asked Michele if she knew anyone who had passed the Process and, after stating she believed her boyfriend passed the process, he asked if she only wanted to pass to meet up with him. Noticing the necklace Michele kept, he asked her why she kept it if she wasn't a romantic, and asked her to leave it. She did after hesitating for a moment, and passed to the next interview. Cesar told her she made the right choice, and that the boy was dead. In the cubes test, Michele helped Fernando pass the test by giving him more cubes from the center of the table, since he had difficulties reaching it in his chair. When Michele was only able to assemble eight cubes, Fernando helped her by turning the eight cubes into one big cube, making the total be nine. While in the cafeteria, Michele and Bruna are both approached by Cassia, who told them to follow her. They were temporarily blinded with a black substance smeared on their eyes, then brought to a basement area. Michele and Bruna were told that one of them was an infiltrator from the Cause and, if one of them didn't confess, then they would both be killed. Michele told Bruna that she was not a member of the Cause, so the only solution was to rush Cassia and try to escape together. When Michele gave the signal to tackle Cassia, only Bruna attacked and was killed. Ezequiel arrived on the scene and pointed a gun at Michele, telling her to back away. She did and was led back upstairs, blinded again, and was told not to speak of the events to anyone. During this time, it is revealed that Michele was coached by the Cause Leader to act the way she did, and that she was indeed a Cause member. When she was upstairs, Michele broke down and wept for her lost friend, eventually rejoining the group for the next test. "Chapter 02: Coins" As candidates waited for the next test, they started to discuss the missing Bruna, wondering if she was an agent for the Cause or simply eliminated. Fearful of being exposed, Michele responded that she thought she was eliminated, but Marco said he saw her after the cubes test. The group talked about how awful the Cause was, with Michele hesitantly agreeing that they were terrible. During the inductive reasoning test, Michele helped her group investigate, and was able to pass the test successfully and move on. During the coins test, Michele tried to defend Fernando when Rafael said he should be eliminated. When the group decided to leave the choice up to chance, Michele agreed and was able to gain a coin. She passed and moved on to the next test. "Chapter 03: Corridor" Michele was introduced to the next challenge by Denise who told the group that their goal was to get to the end of the tunnel in five minutes. Unbeknownst to the group, the tunnel was filled with an odorless gas that produced hallucinations. During the test, she hallucinated that Ezequiel was there and was gloating about killing her brother. However, with the help of Joana, Michele was able to make it to the end of the tunnel in time, passing the test. After the corridor test, Michele arrived in the dorms with the others, carrying Agata with her. In the hallway, she talked to Fernando, who said he heard her talking about her brother. In order to distract him, Michele kissed Fernando, initiating a romantic relationship. "Chapter 04: Gateway" After Marco figured out the secret to the dormitory test, Michele helped to pull the levers in one of the eight rooms, thus allowing them to get food from the chute. When Marco said he deserved the first food ration, Michele said that everyone's role mattered and that they should give them out alphabetically to be fair. When Marco gathered a gang of candidates to go around and steal food, Michele fought against him, gathering the remaining candidates to build a barricade. Before Marco's gang arrived, Rafael approached and identified himself as a member of the Cause so that he could get in. The barricade held up long enough for Joana to rescue the group, and Michele was able to move on with the rest of the remaining candidates. "Chapter 06: Glass" Proceeding the dormitory test, Michele and the rest of the group moved on to an outdoor field area. When there, She chastised Rafael for revealing himself as a Cause member, but he responds that it was a life or death situation. Michele told Rafael that it was against protocol for them to meet in the Process, and that they should forget what they know. The candidates were brought to a new area, where they each got their own rooms. When Michele arrived, there was a picture of her brother and a glass cube filled with coins. Since Michele had no family, a proctor arrived to explain the test. She could choose to take the coins and live the Process, or stay in the Process with nothing. While in the room, Michele broke the glass cube, spilling the coins everywhere. When the proctor arrived to get her answer, she apologized and he said it was no trouble, they didn't use money in the Offshore. With that Michele moved on to the next test. Fernando went to Michele's room after the test, telling her that he wouldn't be able to go home unless he passed the Process. He asked Michele what happened in her room and she said that she had no family. Fernando told her that he didn't care about anything as long as the two of them ended up on the same side. The two kissed passionately and remained together until the next trial. The next morning, Michele was given her individual test from Cassia. She was told to convince the family in the next room to sign their ten year old daughter up for the Process. What she didn't tell Michele was that the family was Bruna's. She had to inform them that their daughter was dead. Michele told them that Bruna had gotten into a restricted area and was killed by a gas cylinder. The family was distraught, and Bruna's mother asked her where her daughter was. Cassia pushed Michele to hurry up, so Michele asserted that accidents happen. The family went to leave, but Michele told them it shouldn't stop them from registering their youngest daughter, Isabella. When asked how she could know what they feel, she told them that her brother had died in the Process, but she was still there. Andre didn't want to join the Process, but Michele encouraged him to. He did, and was shot by Ezequiel. Michele said that she spent years being angry, but she eventually forgave the Process. Reluctantly, the family agreed to sign up their daughter. After the exam, Michele stormed back to her room and upended the garbage can, which had shards of glass from the cube she broke. She took a shard and cut into the scar on her hip, revealing a capsule. "Chapter 07: Capsule" In a flashback, Michele revealed that the Cause Leader gave her the capsule. It was a poison capsule that he told her to swallow if she got caught, so she wouldn't betray anyone. He told her to take it only if there was no escape. Back in the current time, Michele went to a celebratory dinner with the rest of the candidates. She sought out Ezequiel, attempting to poison his drink when he set it down. Suspicious, Ezequiel switched his drink with Cesar, who died of the poison. Michele, stressed that she would be found out, tipped over a bottle of alcohol. Rafael approached her and subtly said he knew what she had done, and also let her know that he informed Fernando of their "connection" of being Cause agents. He urged her to go speak to him. Michele spoke to Fernando and said he was in way over his head, but was interrupted by the proctors all leaving the room and the candidates being trapped in the hallway. While the candidates were trapped, Michele approached Rafael with the remnants of the capsule, telling him to get rid of it. The candidates were soon interrogated one by one. When the first candidate, Daniel, came back and said they were asking weird questions about poison, Fernando took Michele aside and asked if she was involved. Michele again asserted that things were much more complicated than he knew. Michele anxiously paced the room, awaiting her turn to be interrogated. During the interview, Michele was clearly anxious. Ezequiel gave her a drink, saying that it would taste different because he liked his drinks bitter. Ezequiel said he was surprised she approached him, because she was an out of the ordinary candidate, after what happened to the Cause member. He also asked her how she got the scar on her hip, which she said she got from a mugging. Ezequiel showed her footage of Cesar's body and his girlfriend mourning over him, told her that Cesar was a whole being, one of the 3%, and didn't deserve to die. He asked Michele if she had anything to hide, then sent her on her way. When Michele returned, she panicked and said she was guilty. Fernando stabilized her and said she couldn't give up, and that he lied for her and the Cause. Michele said he should have stayed away from her, but eventually calmed down. When the guards came back, Michele began to panic that she would be apprehended, but she was relieved when they didn't take her. Her an the rest of the candidates were set free and sent back to their rooms to rest. However, Michele was caught off guard when she found Ezequiel in her room, holding the capsule. "Chapter 08: Button" While the rest of the candidates were sleeping, Michele had been tortured using a pau de arara. Ezequiel untied her from the device and said that Cassia and him had suspected her from the start. Bruna didn't fit the profile for a Cause member. Ezequiel asks Michele why she was trying to kill him, and said that he just wanted to talk to her and know why she was so angry. He told her he wouldn't leave until he got answers. She said he killed her brother. Ezequiel asked her why she thought that, and she said it was because he was with the cause. He responded that it was unlikely Andre Santana was with the cause, and, showing her a picture of her brother, that there was no way he would pose for a photo at the Offshore if he was dead. The photos were five years after his supposed death. Ezequiel told Michele that she was indoctrinated in the name of a lie. He knew the old man who ran the Cause, saying when he knew him, he didn't wear the hood all the time. He was with the Cause, but abandoned the ideology a long time ago. Ezequiel told her there s no good or evil, only those who have merit and those who don't. He said that he didn't want her life, he wanted to take down the old man, and that he would free her if she told him the old man's location. Ezequiel returned to the Process, leaving Michele with a video of her brother. Returning to Michele, Ezequiel asked her once more to tell him where the old man was. He said that the deaths of Cesar and Bruna were not her fault because she was manipulated by the Cause. He asked her to tell him where she would meet him if she was eliminated. Michele gave in and gave Ezequiel the address. Ezequiel gave Michele the vaccine, saying that anyone else would have surely killed her. He told her he had seen both sides, so he would take her to the Recovery and Treatment Center and monitor her progress personally. Season Two Chapter 01: Mirror What the character did in this episode. Chapter 02: Toaster What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 03: Static" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 04: Napkin" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 05: Lamp" What the character did in this episode. Chapter 06: Bottles What the character did in this episode. Chapter 07: Fog What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 08: Frogs" What the character did in this episode. "Chapter 09: Necklace" After finding the founder's bunker with Andre, Michele discovers the secrets of the founding couple, as well as the third founder who sought to build an Offshore on the Inland. While Andre deeply believes in the Offshore's system, and the process, Michele disagrees, and leaves the bunker with the third founder's pendant. "Chapter 10: Blood" After gathering the Offshore's database, Michele confronts the council with a proposition, and in exchange for the data, which will save the council from process 105's candidates to riot, Michele demands various resources, which will help her accomplish the third founder's plan of a place neither Inland, or Offshore, which Michele refers to as the "Shell". She is last seen with Fernando atop a building, asking him to become one of the Shell's founders. Season Three "Chapter 01: Sand" "Chapter 02: Scalpel" "Chapter 03: Medicine" "Chapter 04: Gateway" "Chapter 05: Lever" "Chapter 06: Trapdoor" "Chapter 07: Gardrone" "Chapter 08: Wave" Category:Characters Category:Season 3